Termites are enormously destructive to homes and other structures worldwide. In the developed countries, many dwellings and other building are erected on concrete slabs, which provides some protection against termite damage. However, termites can and do penetrate small openings in the slab to reach and extensively damage overlying structures.
One of the avenues of termite ingress through slabs are small annular openings which form between the slab and the conduits, typically for water and sewer, which penetrate the slab. It may be impossible to prevent these from occurring. A technique which would prevent termites from taking advantage of these access points would be very desirable.